Sorry
by Sara the best
Summary: OS. Slash. Il savait qu'il viendrait comme toutes les autres nuits... Mais il ignorait que celle-ci était différente.


Ce lemon a été écrit uniquement pour ma merveilleuse **MoOnshine** mais elle a accepté de partager le cadeau que je lui ai offert.

La série WhiteChapel est une série anglaise vraiment bonne que je conseille à tout le monde.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Sorry**

Il était 19h et cela faisait donc 1h que tous ses collègues avaient quitté leur poste. Il avait pris le temps de ranger les bureaux, jeter les déchets qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle et s'était assis à nouveau à son bureau.  
Il avait des dossiers à remplir, des témoignages à étudier... Cependant il n'arrivait à rien. Il reposa le verre d'alcool qu'il avait à la main -son troisième de l'après midi- et remplaça ce dernier par l'objet de sa convoitise. Il ouvrit son petit pot, passa de la pommade sur ses tempes et massa un moment. L'odeur menthe citron sembla désinfecter même ses pensées et il se sentit un peu mieux.  
Depuis presque un mois quelqu'un s'introduisait dans son bureau, prenant garde à ce que son visage reste caché. Cela commençait habituellement par les lumières de la salle qui s'éteignaient. Ensuite il irait essayer de les allumer mais cet homme le collerait à sa porte, l'entraînerait jusqu'à son bureau et le ferait goûter à un plaisir qui lui faisait oublier jusqu'à ses démons.  
Ses troubles compulsifs.  
Dans les mains de l'autre, dans son étreinte... Tout semblait aller comme il le voulait. Alors pourquoi se battre, se défendre? Il n'avait pas besoin de ça,

_il allait bien_.

* * *

Il avait toujours été le premier de sa classe, habitué aux moqueries de ses camarades et aux regards envieux. Il était sorti major de sa promo et avait toujours été quelqu'un de perspicace. C'est pour cette raison qu'après à peine quelques minutes il avait su qui était cet homme qui se plaisait à le prendre dans tous les coins de son bureau après l'avoir longuement préparé à chaque fois. Le soi-disant inconnu sentait toujours bon et était...propre. Comme s'il avait passé un long moment dans la douche avant chacune de ses visites. Et lorsqu'il le pénétrait, il ne précipitait jamais la chose. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal.  
C'est pour cette raison qu'il se doutait bien de son identité... Son détective Kent. Le garçon timide qui avait pleuré après avoir été accusé de l'avoir trahi, le maladroit, le bleu...mais le rigoureux et sérieux inspecteur. Après ses suspicions il s'était rendu compte des regards que le brun lui lançait, de son attitude à son égard et du changement de comportement.

Il se rappelait de ce moment où il avait dit à Miles qu'il s'était fait à l'idée d'être seul pour le restant de sa vie. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas changer, mais il savait bien que dans un couple l'un s'accommoderait forcément à l'autre. Dans le cas présent, Kent avait changé pour améliorer leur relation. Certes elle était officiellement purement professionnelle mais... Non, il devait arrêter. S'il espérait former un véritable couple avec le brun, il serait déçu de sa réponse négative et il n'était pas prêt à ça. Il détestait voir ses espoirs réduire à néant pour ça.  
Kent le voyait comme un grand frère, un exemple à suivre... et le fait que ce modèle recevait toute l'attention devait le frustrer. Et ces visites n'étaient qu'une façon pour lui de se venger.

Il éteignit sa lumière puis l'alluma à nouveau. Ses doigts ne voulaient plus lui obéir et il grogna.

Bon Dieu, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à gérer le stress comme tout le monde? Était-il un cas à part, un...Un 'monstre' comme on le lui avait si souvent répété durant toute sa scolarité?  
Après avoir allumé et éteint 20 fois, il réussit à éloigner sa main de lampe pour attraper son verre et le boire d'une traite. Il se massa à nouveau les tempes après avoir étalé un peu sa pommade puis se replongea dans ses dossiers.

* * *

Un souffle chaud dans le cou le réveilla ainsi qu'une main aventureuse qui caressait sa cuisse et qui remontait doucement mais surement vers son entre-jambe.  
Il garda ses yeux fermés essayant de profiter au maximum des sensations qu'il ressentait, mais se redressa légèrement néanmoins. Sa nuque se posa naturellement au niveau de la clavicule de son amant et il le sentit même se tendre. Il pouvait l'imaginer penché vers lui, le dossier de sa chaise le séparant du torse de brun et de son confort.  
Il réussit à peine à retenir un gémissement mais garda les yeux obstinément fermés.

Il savait qu'ils étaient dans le noir, que la lumière des locaux étaient éteintes et que même la porte de son bureau était fermée. Cette attention aux détails le fit sourire puis il se laissa transporter par les sensations entraînées par la main du détective sur son membre chaud. Il avait tellement été focalisé sur des broutilles qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa veste et son veston n'étaient plus sur ses épaules, que sa chemise était entrouverte et que son pantalon était ouvert. Il le savait doué avec ses doigts mais aujourd'hui ses vêtements l'avaient quitté plus tôt que les autres fois. L'homme s'était toujours montré légèrement joueur, le faisant languir... mais aujourd'hui semblait différent.

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux lorsque le siège sur lequel il était posé se retourna et qu'il était à présent en face de son amant caché. Il pouvait discerner la silhouette mais en plein hiver il ne fallait pas rêver: il ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits de l'autre.  
Une main douce se posa sur sa joue et il laissa échapper un soupir. Malgré le bon nombre de relations sexuelles qu'ils avaient eu c'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait toucher de la sorte. C'était presque... Intime. Il fut définitivement certain que quelque chose n'allait pas quand des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Le baiser était presque chaste, sans la langue et ça ne fit que l'encourager dans son idée qu'il s'agissait bien de Kent. Il pouvait même sentir son haleine qui était fraiche, signe qu'il avait pris soin de son hygiène buccale. Son instinct prit le contrôle de son corps et le baiser s'approfondit, ses bras se situant à présent autour du coup du plus jeune afin de le presser contre lui.  
Il avait soif de contact, il avait besoin de plus.  
Il écarta davantage ses jambes et souleva son bassin pour qu'il rencontre celui de son amant.

_Plus_.

Ils gémirent tous les deux et les vibrations sur leurs lèvres les excitèrent encore plus. Le brun semblait savoir qu'il ne supportait pas qu'une langue entre dans sa bouche alors leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et des mains fines mais fermes se saisirent de ses hanches. Les gémissements reprirent de plus belle, leurs membres se frottant l'un contre l'autre, séparés par une fine cloison.  
Il n'avait jamais été forcé à quoique ce soit et par conséquent, à une fellation, et puisqu'il faisait toujours nuit lorsque l'inconnu venait, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer son membre dur et rougit par le plaisir. Il se mordit fort la lèvre lorsque l'intensité des mouvements augmenta et que la bouche de son amant avait préféré son cou à la sienne.  
Il transpirait à présent mais il n'en avait que faire.  
Son pantalon et son sous-vêtement lui firent retirés aussi rapidement que le reste et il se retrouva sur le parquet, allongé sur le dos. Il aperçu l'autre retirer une bouteille du pantalon qui tombait légèrement sur ses cuisses, puis il ne pu s'en empêcher et serra ses jambes. Des lèvres se posèrent sur sa clavicule, suçotant sa peau déjà rougi par le feu qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Deux doigts s'emparèrent de son téton gauche et s'amusèrent avec: le serrant, le malaxant, le frôlant... Ses jambes s'écartèrent légèrement mais l'autre corps laissa tout de même une distance raisonnable entre leurs bassins.  
La bouche délaissa enfin sa clavicule, il n'avait pas de doute sur la présence de plusieurs suçons sur son torse, et s'attarda sur le téton droit. Tout d'abord la langue frôla le tissu puis le titilla. Ses mains qui étaient jusque lors collées au sol s'empressèrent de saisir le corps au dessus du sien et son bassin se souleva pour rencontrer l'autre.

_Plus_.

Il entendit un léger bruit et le reconnu bien vite comme étant celui du flacon de lubrifiant. Les deux mains de son amant l'avaient quitté mais son torse était soumis à la douce torture de baisers papillons, il humidifia alors ses lèvres sèches et légèrement abîmées. La sensation de la main tiède et lubrifiée sur son membre le fit trembler et soupirer alors que la bouche du brun avait rejoint la sienne, s'amusant à mordre et sucer.  
Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus haletant et il gémit lorsque les vas-et-viens sur son membre se firent plus prononcés. Sa bouche était à présent libre mais sa poitrine se faisait malaxer, ses tétons se durcissant davantage. Il savait qu'il devrait aussi cacher tous les suçons qu'il risquait d'avoir le lendemain mais pour le moment seul son plaisir comptait.

La bouche de son amant se lassa enfin de son cou pour s'attarder sur ses tétons. Ils se faisaient mordre et sucer alors que leurs bassins continuaient à se rencontrer, dansant presque selon le rythme qui leur était propre. Il ignorait quand cette danse avait commencé et qui l'avait initié mais il n'allait pas réfléchir à ça maintenant. Pas quand la bouche descendit jusqu'à ses abdo pour les lécher, laissant une trace de salive jusqu'à son bas ventre. Sans plus d'avertissement son sexe s'engouffra dans une cavité chaude et humide. Il cria sous l'action et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. C'était la première fois qu'il subissait un tel traitement.  
Comme s'il s'agissait d'une très bonne sucette son amant suça goulûment Passant le bout de sa langue sur toute la longueur, suivant une veine qui pulsait, puis s'attardant sur le gland. Il semblait tester, voir ce qui lui faisait plaisait, jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt lubrifié titilla puis entra en lui. La sensation était loin d'être dérangeante et il avait de toute façon pris l'habitude. Il savait que son intimité était humide et avait attendu la sensation de ces doigts en lui. Si ce premier doigt ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid, ce ne fut pas le cas du deuxième. A peine entré, celui-ci entama des vas-et-viens avec l'autre.  
La bouche quitta son membre pour se réfugier dans son cou alors que sa bouche était entre-ouverte et que son corps était en feu. Ses jambes s'écartèrent davantage et son bassin se souleva afin que les doigts aillent plus loin en lui. Il blâmait son manque de pudeur au fait que les effets de l'alcool ne s'étaient pas dissipés.  
Les doigts s'engouffrèrent encore plus en lui et bougèrent ensemble de haut en bas jusqu'à ce que des clapotis se firent entendre. Ses mains vinrent instinctivement cacher son visage sous la honte même s'il faisait déjà bien assez sombre pour que son rougissement passe inaperçu. Cependant une main se posa sur la sienne et la serra comme pour le rassurer.  
Il gémit contre son gré lorsque les deux doigts le quittèrent, et son amant pouffa à sa réaction.

Il fit alors ce qu'on lui demanda de faire et se retrouva sur les genoux, sa nuque soumise à des baisers et ses flans se faisant écarter. Il savait que le sexe de l'autre était protégé, abondamment lubrifié et que la douleur qu'il allait ressentir s'apaiserait. Son amant ne l'avait jamais pénétré entièrement dès le début, au contraire il semblait même craindre de lui faire trop mal. Du moins... C'était le cas les premières minutes.  
Le schéma se reproduit alors et, après qu'il se soit à peu près fait à cette présence étrangère les vas-et-viens débutèrent lentement. Sa peau s'écartait pour laisser place à l'autre et le membre s'enfonça à chaque fois un peu plus loin jusqu'à se retrouver à la garde.  
Les mouvements se faisaient à présent plus rapides et profonds puis alternaient avec lents et intenses. Ses hanches étaient tenues fermement et les battements faisaient claquer leur peau. Alors qu'il commençait enfin à prendre un réel plaisir le membre étranger se retira et il geignit. Cependant les mains le relevèrent, le forcèrent à se pencher sur son bureau et le membre le pénétra à nouveau, brusquement. Il gémit sous la douleur et la surprise puis saisit le bord de son bureau. L'angle était parfait et chaque vas-et-viens frappaient contre sa prostate. L'extase remplaça bien vite sa souffrance.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire à présent, perdu dans son plaisir.

Il chercha à s'accrocher à autre chose, à garder les pieds sur terre mais les claquements et les frottements de leurs ébats le faisaient perdre pied. C'est la raison pour laquelle il adorait ces moments avec Kent. Plus rien ne comptait à part prendre davantage de plaisir jusqu'à atteindre le septième ciel. Il savait que son amant pensait pareil et la relation qu'ils avaient lui plaisait, bien qu'il n'aurait pas refusé une demande pour un diner ou toute une nuit chez l'autre.

* * *

Il se retrouvait à présent sur le dos, sur son bureau, ses jambes remontées jusqu'aux épaules de l'autre homme. Son membre lui faisait agréablement souffrir mais ses muscles commençaient à tirer un peu trop.  
Les mains de son amant parcouraient son torse comme pour pouvoir le visualiser dans la pénombre. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'on s'enfonça profondément en lui à nouveau mais un bruit étrange se fit entendre.  
L'effet fut immédiat: il referma sa bouche, passa sa main par dessus afin d'être certain qu'aucun son ne s'échappait et son amant calma ses mouvements, se contentant de rester presque immobile en lui.  
Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un s'approcher de la porte de son bureau.

- C'est Miles. Nous étions censés nous retrouver pour parler de vos démons.

Il avait accepté de passer voir son inspecteur à 21h pourtant, il en était sur.

- Puisque vous aviez 30min de retard je me suis dit qu'il y avait un problème. Je dois enfoncer la porte ou vous me laissez entrer?

Il pouvait sentir ses mains trembler et se diriger vers la lampe de son bureau, ou plus précisément, son interrupteur. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher et un sanglot lui échappa.  
Bon Dieu, qu'il détestait être impuissant face à ses penchants. Sa main ne lui obéissait plus, sachant ce qu'elle devait faire et il ne put que l'observer tel un spectateur. Elle devait allumer et éteindre la lumière.

Une main douce remonta le long de son avant bras, le caressant doucement sur son passage puis leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Cependant, si cette main se montrait douce et innocente, ce fut loin d'être le cas pour le reste. Les mouvements de son amant se montraient à présent plus violents, brusques et exigeant. Frappant encore et encore contre sa prostate. Il voulait crier de plaisir mais il craignait que son second n'entre alors dans le bureau. Il savait qu'il devait attendre que le plus vieux pense qu'il n y avait personne dans la pièce, celui-ci était certainement entrain de consulter son portable et n'avait pas remarqué que les lumières étaient éteintes.

- Zut! On n'a jamais dit à ce crétin d'appeler pour décommander un rendez-vous plutôt que d'envoyer un message?

Il avait raison, Miles consultait bien son portable. Cependant il n'avait jamais envoyé de message pour décommander, Kent devait s'être chargé de ça. Après tout, seul lui pouvait se douter que leurs ébats dureraient plus longtemps que d'habitude.  
Leur peau claquait à nouveau mais beaucoup plus fort que plus tôt, et la douleur mélangée au plaisir lui firent monter des larmes aux yeux. Les sensations étaient tout simplement trop bonnes mais le fait qu'il ne puisse caresser son membre pour se libérer le pesait. Il avait besoin de jouir.  
Alors, pour la première fois depuis le début de ces soirées, il se décida à parler ou plutôt à supplier son amant.

- Ngh... Il faut que je... Je dois... Ah! Oui...

Il devait se douter que rien de cohérent ne sortirait de sa bouche. Son regard se focalisa sur les deux orbes brillantes de l'autre et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il pouvait y lire autre chose que du désir ce qui éveilla son intérêt.  
Son amant se pencha alors sur lui et embrassa son cou alors que l'une de ses mains caressait son nombril.

- Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis? Est-ce que tu connais mon nom en entier?

La voix était rauque et n'était plus qu'un chuchotement. De plus, elle était étouffée par son cou. Il n'avait donc pas la possibilité de la reconnaître comme étant celle de son inspecteur.  
La main se posa alors sur son membre, le pouce caressant son gland alors que la prise se refermait autour de la longueur. Il cria de plaisir, sa tête se penchant en arrière alors que le sexe du brun continuait à le pénétrer violemment et que la main de celui-ci caressait vigoureusement le sien. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle mais il savait que s'il voulait se libérer il devrait se montrer cohérent.

- Em..Ngh... Emerson. Han...Emerson...Ah... Kent...Ngh.

Il put enfin succomber à son orgasme, l'autre le suivant de peu.  
Quelque chose tomba sur son torse et, après un moment il reconnu cela comme étant des gouttes. Ou, plus précisément des larmes.  
Son corps était encore paralysé sous l'intensité de la jouissance, sa semence recouvrait son torse et il pouvait sentir le sexe de son amant encore en lui, et sa gorge était encore sèche mais il trouva la force d'allumer la lumière et de passer sa main sur le visage de Kent.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai trouvé que ça pour que vous me remarquez. Je suis désolé.

Il pleurait. Ses larmes coulaient à flot et il refusait de le regarder, ses yeux étant obstinément fermés.

- Il faut que je me douche. Et toi aussi Kent. Suis-moi. Viens chez moi.

Il sourit légèrement au regard à la fois surpris et outré qu'on lui lança.

- Je ne changerais pas Emerson, mais je peux faire un effort pour toi. Je suis désolé.

Il l'embrassa alors mais fut repoussé alors qu'il allait approfondir le baiser. Le plus jeune était rouge et gêné.

- J'ai... Je... C'est sale. J'avais votre entrejambe dans la bouche donc...

Il était tout simplement adorable à buter à chaque mot. Il lui sourit alors, le força à se pencher vers lui à nouveau et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Il l'avait vu... Mais jamais regardé.

**Fin**

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, laissez-moi savoir.


End file.
